User blog:Xenkula/ROUND 5-12: Voting
Quorum is 1.6 Amend How to Vote by SioneFruitTree Amend the "How To Vote" rule by adding after "At the beginning of each voting period, each player shall receive x-1 Voting Tokens where x is the number of proposals to be voted on in that period." a clause stating "In the case that fewer than two proposals are made during a given round, one voting token shall be distributed to each player." A More Coherent Game by Nichdel Why The following proposal is designed to continue the effort to turn nommitia itself into a competetive game. Winning is amended by defining only the gamestate repairing win conditions and some minor cleanup. Assets is amended to add a new asset that alters your odds in the Lottery. Batle For Nommitia is repealed to encourage focus on nommit itself (and because it is currently unbalanced). Lottery receives the biggest changes. The most interesting is perhaps the addition of the horde also receiving a lottery item. This will give players material to spend points on. Additionally, the odds are reworked such that there is now a 30% chance to receive just points and a 70% chance to receive any other item. The layout itself is changed to ranged to be easier to calculate and more clear. ---- Amend "Winning" to read: Among any other rule-defined win conditions, players may win via: *Discovering a paradox in the rules. *Discovering that play has become impossible. *Being the only player. If a player wins by any of these methods (and ONLY if a player wins by any of these methods), they may make any rule change with the approval of all other players. When any player wins by any method: *The old game ends. A new game with identical rules and players begins. *A new Speaker is chosen by a vote of all winners. *All winners gain one trophy. The trophies shall each be named 'Game X Trophy' where X is the number of the game the player(s) won. The description of each trophy is a description of how that player won, written by the Speaker of the game they won. *A new game is begun. All rules and proposed rule changes retain the status they had at the end of the old game. The old game ends. Amend "Assets" by adding, before subsection "Score": Lucky Penny A Lucky Penny is an asset. All Lucky Pennies are named Lucky Penny. The action of all Lucky Pennies is "The user of this item will have 5 added to their next Lottery Roll." A Lucky Penny's price is 50. Amend "Lottery" to read: At the beginning of each round, Each player and the horde is assigned a random number between 1 and 100 (inclusive) that is their Lottery Roll. The horde and each player is then awarded an item that corresponds to their Lottery Roll from the Lottery List. The Lottery List is: 1-30: 20 points 31-60: Voting Token 61-75: COSS 76-85: Blocker 86-95: Lucky Penny 96+: Victory Shard Repeal "Battle For Nommitia" Category:Blog posts